


Reforget

by euniche95



Series: Yachi Hitoka's Love life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of alcohol, Post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: You know what people said? When you have something or someone, you don’t really know how much it/they meant to you until you lost it. That’s what I thought, when I lose Yachi Hitoka, when she decided to get out from my life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Yachi Hitoka's Love life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Reforget

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my agenda of Yachi's harem part nth !! and Let's enjoy Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 to the fullest, guys ! 
> 
> Day 1 - Longing  
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020
> 
> *based on : Lauv - Reforget*

You know what people said? When you have something or someone, you don’t really know how much it/they meant to you until you lost it. That’s what I thought, when I lose Yachi Hitoka, when she decided to get out from my life.

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou and Yachi Hitoka, our friends from college and works knew us as the perfect couple, having a handsome and beautiful face, my job as senior manager in one of the biggest sports company and she works as a famous fashion designer and often works with some big celebrity. We’re pretty successful at life. We’re both busy person, but we tend to spare some hours at night to talk and just cuddling while watching movies on couch. Even though some nights I won’t come home because works kept me busy for entire week or more especially when big sports tournament will be held on Japan. I thought that would be enough. But, it didn’t.

It’s been 10 years since I date Hitoka, we’ve met on my second year of college and start dating 2 years later. Now, it’s been a year since I break up with her and I haven’t move on from her. It was rainy day at Tokyo, I’ve finally coming home after staying 3 days straight at my office preparing for Olympics necessity. I expected Hitoka to welcome me with a kiss and hug, but the only thing I see is a suitcase beside our couch. Hitoka sat silently while crossing her legs, saying nothing until I stand in front of her. “Hitoka? What are you doing?” I know that look, her blank gaze staring right into my eyes. A soulless gaze with no sparkling inside of it. Hitoka is mad. Since when did it happen? Where is my usual Hitoka? A cheery girl whose smile is brighter than sun. A happy girl who has so many sparkles inside her beautiful hazel eyes. Where is she? What happen? “I’m tired, Tetsu.” She sighed, “You changed. You never let me in to your life anymore. I was the only one who want this relationship to last and you don’t, and I’m tired of trying.” I kneel in front of her, “Hitoka baby, no. Don’t say that. I want us to stay together. Who said I don’t? What did I do wrong this time? Tell me and I’ll fix it.”

However, Hitoka pushed me away. “You want me to be the one who always wait for you, Tetsu? Understanding your positions? Your jobs? What about mine? I’m busy too, Tetsu but I always make some time to give you updates and you didn’t do the same. What am I supposed to do when this relationship is clearly one sided? We’re not a kid anymore, Tetsu. Let’s break up, thank you for the past 10 years and happy anniversary.” Hitoka put her couple ring on the coffee table, “I bet you forgot that yesterday was supposed to be our 10th anniversary. Good bye Tetsu. It was nice to become a perfect couple with you for a while.” My voices won’t come out, I didn’t try to stop her. I just stayed in my position and didn’t chase Hitoka when she left with her suitcase. 

First night without Hitoka was odd. The other side of bed is cold because of the air conditioner. It was not warm anymore, Hitoka was not here with me. I check my phone and there is nothing on notification, Hitoka didn’t sent me any reply to my text. I sent her an apology for being selfish, for not being there in some of her moments, for ignoring all of her attention. I know I was wrong, but Hitoka didn’t have any plan to forgive me. Maybe this time, I really did fuck up. I was too focused with my jobs and forget that I work hard for her sake, the person I love so much. I forget that she is a human who needs affection, not just a pretty doll on display. “I’m sorry, Hitoka. I’m sorry.” My tears won’t stop so I decided to take a day leave from office.

Days become weeks, not everyone knows about my break up with Hitoka. People still come to me showing Hitoka’s interviews, Hitoka’s works. I never wanted to search for it because I know it will break me. They’ve been saying how proud they are having a young professional fashion designer in this country, saying how lucky I am to have her in my life. Yeah, I was lucky. I was. I didn’t know that with Hitoka leaving me, I will have this big hole inside my heart. I become keen to check my phone, in case she sent something. Which I never did back when I was with her. I always put her second after my job. Now weeks become months, people finally realized that we broke up because Hitoka brought it up on her latest interview. Her latest design theme is Twilight Melancholy, the interviewer ask Hitoka behind story of this lineup. Hitoka said it, that she is experiencing break up lately. Yeah, with me. I was the one who made her sad.

Bokuto and Akaashi, my partner in crime. They always ask if I’m okay after they heard that I broke up with Hitoka. After they heard it again on Hitoka’s interview, they sent texts on group chat. Asking again if I’m okay. I admit that I’m fine but it’s only applied when I’m at work. Whenever I go back to our shared apartment, I’m not fine. Every corner in this apartment have so many memories of her. I’ve tried to erase it by having another woman in our apartment night by night. To make me forget about her, but how many women I brought home could never replace her. I miss her warmth, her touch, and her smile. I miss all of her. The bed felt so much larger since she left.

Lately I pick up new habit, to go to bar after work. A habit which Hitoka hates so much. She hates to see me back at the apartment with alcohol smell linger around my body. Now I’ve been drinking a lot in a bar, hoping the pain would stop somehow. But things that remain in my mind are just alcohol and the regret to let her stays in the dark without knowing anything about my life, the regret to let her go from my life, and the regret of being so stupidly egocentric. I’ve never had any thought about searching for someone new. I never thought that Hitoka and I would break up like this. I never imagine my life without her beside of me. I thought we would last forever. That’s what I thought, but I was wrong. Sometimes in a drunken state, I’ll send a rambling text to her, wishing to get a reply or even a call from her scolding me for drinking too much, but that day never come.

It’s been a year but my mind is still full of her. The first thing I remember in the morning and the last thing I think about in the night. I wish I could turn back the time. Time when we’re still young, planning a dream to live together and get married when we’re ready, to chase our dream job together. Time when she is in first position on my priority list. I miss you Yachi Hitoka. I miss you so much. So how are you doing out there without me? Are you feeling a lot better now after letting me go? I hope you are, because I can’t forgive myself if you’re still in pain after all that happened. Be happy Hitoka even if it means without me. I really am sorry for everything. I will always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Kuroo's POV - next work will be from Yachi's POV :)) see you tomorrow!


End file.
